The cleaning of large office buildings, hotels, schools, and similar institutions is a labor intensive industry. Typically, each worker (cleaner) has an assigned area to clean including offices, bathrooms etc. Trash removal is an essential part of the cleaning effort and most workers are provided with a convention institutional waste container which is usually mounted on a detachable dolly. This institutional waste container is pushed from one cleaning site to the next site (office, bathroom etc.).
Trash and waste material from the cleaning sites is emptied into the institutional waste container. Each worker also performs a number of cleaning tasks such as dusting, sweeping, vacuuming, etc. In bathrooms, the worker cleans mirrors, counters, urinals and toilets. Plastic liners for waste containers are replaced when the containers are emptied at all the cleaning sites.
Typically, each worker is required to carry the various articles and implements used in the cleaning tasks. In some instances, these implements and cleaning articles are not readily available to the worker which results in time lost as the worker retrieves the needed article or implement.
Some manufacturers presently manufacture specially designed carts which contain all of the articles and implements used in cleaning operations. However, many institutions are reluctant to purchase these specially designed cleaning carts since these institutions already own large numbers of the conventional institutional waste containers. An investment in the purchase of these cleaning carts, in many cases, would be prohibitive.